Newspaper run
by Retired-GodlyAppleJuice
Summary: Lovino's adventure with the Newspaper club as they interview other clubs, and their memebers.


Newspaper run

_This chapter is unedited_.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia, or its characters.

**A/N:** This story originally was going to be put into one very long chapter, but do to the aching process of transferring the writing onto my ipad by retyping everything, and there are some parts in the the rest of the story that I have not posted that I feel that I can improve on, this story is now split into two parts.

Enjoy.

* * *

"But I don't want to."

Loving protested weakly, as his brother pouted at him. Currently, they were both in a small room where the newspaper club held their meetings and such. Deciding to tag along, only to see what the hell the three oddball group did, he'd only figure that they wanted him to do some work along with them. Like the hell he would! He was just there to make sure nothing bad happened to Feliciano, much less, to cure his own boredom.

"But Fratello~" Feliciano whined. "Please? It'll be fun!" He glanced over at the German bastard and Kiku. With a serious look, he leaned in closer to Lovino, whispering into his ear. "Plus, Kiku and Ludwig are too serious at times. I wonder if its because of the uniforms, they really are a bit uncomfortable you know. Ooh! Maybe they are too serious because they are uncomfortable in public- Though, I doubt school counts as 'public'-"

"Alright, alright; I'll help! Just stop the fucking talking." Feliciano grinned, happily, as he hugged his brother tightly. "I swear you can talk someone to death." Lovino nudged Feliciano after a few seconds, not wanting to seem soppy in front of Feliciano's friends. Then again, seeing as of that all four of them knew each other a relatively long time, about a hundred years give or take to Lovino, he still felt uncomfortable being alone in a room with them.

"Ah, that's good, Lovino-san." Kiku finally spoke up from watching the Italian brothers, a notepad and pencil in his hand. "We might need your help." Lovino's face warmed up. They might _need_ him? Well, fuck being uncomfortable. He'll stay if he is needed.

A warm feeling installed itself inside Lovino, as he forced his blush and a twanging smirk down.

"Si~ we might need someone to shout and be mean~" Feliciano chirped in, still hanging off of Lovino's arm.

Okay, good feeling gone. "Bastard!" Lovino snarled, yanking away from Feliciano.

"Whaa? Fratello!"

...

"As you can tell! The magic club has defiantly improved its higher qualities, such as more magic and more preserved information that I, sadly, cannot give to you." Arthur was saying, haughty and grinning with pride. Lovino peered at him from behind Feliciano and the German bastard, Kiku asking nervous questions. _Damn English bastard_, Lovino thought bitterly.

"Alright." Kiku said, nodding. "But please, go on and tell us all that you can." He was scribbling whatever onto the notepad, glancing up at England every so often. Romania was off near a wall, watching intense interest. Lovino felt uncomfortable, as Feliciano awed at every little thing The English bastard said, and with Ludwig sighing every now and then.

"If you insist." Lovino sighed, wanting to rip his hair out at listening to Arthur talk. All of it was seemingly dodging the 'important' information about the club. Like hell Arthur can rebuild the reputation of the magic club after the last school issue of Dublin's clubs. "We have discovered a delightful fable about magic, and it gathers all of its friend-"

"Oh! You're talking about My Little Pony, aren't you?" Romania hummed a smile on his face. Lovino could barely keep a straight face at the look of horror on Arthur's face as he froze in the middle of his ranting. Romania continued. "Yes, in fact, we started watching it a few weeks ago. While I usually don't normally watch T.V, especially shows like MLP, I am unusually content with the series. Do you wish to see an episode? We have the whole season one."

There was a moment's silence before Arthur turned on Romania. "Can't you keep _anything_ a secret? I kept on telling you, over and over, to keep quiet this time and let me do the talking! Bloody hell, do I have to tie you up and leave you in an empty classroom for you to keep quiet?" Kiku shifted nervously, trying to catch the enraged Englishman's attention again.

"Um- Arthur-san-" the Englishman paid no attention to Kiku, as he continued to rant at the smiling Romanian who was calmly saying apologies. Kiku, at last, sighed and turned to the other three in the room. "I guess we can get going now." With one last look at Arthur, he said. "Thanks for all the cooperation. We'll be leaving now."

Lovino barely held in his laughter as they went to the hallway, laughing loudly when the door to the magic club was firmly slammed shut. "Oh, dio! They watch My Little Pony? No wonder that club has few members." Feliciano giggled, along with Lovino.

"Ah, I watched MLP. I actually quite like it~ Maybe you should watch it with me next time, Fratello!" Lovino's laughter died down immediately, as Feliciano kept going. The growing idea of brother bonding, in Feliciano's eyes, was growing more into a form of murder to Lovino. Because watching that show with Feliciano would either be the death to him, or Feliciano would be murdered near the end of that show. "Ludwig and Kiku can't always seem to make it when I invite them." Lovino could only wonder why.

Ludwig, luckily, has the enough senses to stop Lovino from making yet another Italian argument. "No talk of activities outside of the one we are dealing with." Strict jerk, in Lovino's opinion, but was glad nonetheless that he interrupted. "Now, I'm going to draw a name from my pocket. Whoever's name I draw will have interview the next club we go to. No questions asked." Lovino frowned,

"Ooh! Pick me! Pick me! I want to do the next one!" Feliciano grinned. Ludwig shoved his hand into his pocket, and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. Lovino watched in slight annoyance as Feliciano crossed his fingers, looking hopeful.

"Lovino?" Lovino instantly rebelled.

"What? Fuck no. Give the job to Feliciano. He was the one practically peeing on himself for it!" The German shook his head, shoving the piece of paper back into his other pocket. " I didn't sign up for this!" Kiku came up next to Lovino, and handed him the notepad and pencil.

"You didn't sign up at all, Lovino-san. Here, turn to a new page. This one is about the magic club." Lovino whined absently, as Feliciano looked crushed about not getting the job. Still, Feliciano grinned, back to his usually dopy self in a matter of seconds.

"Hey, you get to interview the gourmet club at least?" Gourmet club? Lovino frowned, not really remembering much reading of the club. Then again, he skimmed past a lot of the information in the article. He shrugged, at least, as Feliciano went on. "Did you know that I tried out for that club and didn't get accepted?"

Lovino didn't know whether or not that was a good or bad thing.

...

Lovino decided that it was a _very good thing _that his brother didn't get accepted into the gourmet club. Currently, he was siting right I. The middle of Francis and Turkey, China being on the other side of the Turkish bastard. The moment Francis found out that Lovino was the one going to be interviewing them, he pulled the Italian to the couch, sitting _way_ to close for comfort. He couldn't move away without bumping into Turkey.

It wasn't very manly to stutter, but fuck it; he was in the middle of two bastards that were currently trying to undress him with mind power alone. Lovino swallowed. "S-so, what does the gourmet club do, exactly?" Lovino was staring pleadingly at Feliciano, who was currently sitting near a wall with a bowl of sweets. Ludwig and Kiku watched, not knowing what to do about the the nervous Italian. _They could've not made me fucking do this-_ Lovino gritted his teeth as Francis purred.

"Ah, mon cheri, we do a lot of things here in the gourmet club~" Way to close for comfort, _way too close._ Lovino tried to ignore the breath of the Frenchman brushing against the fine hairs of his ear. "Do you wish to find out?" Lovino blanched away, bumping into the Turk on the other side of him.

"We do a lot of _cool_ tasting." Turkey grinned, as Lovino bumped into him. Lovino's head snapped around to make sure the Turk didn't do anything suspicious. Instead, he found the masked man eating a sweet slowly. One could almost say sensually, but Lovino being Lovino, he couldn't help but miscalculate the attempted flirting with a perverted idiot. "Wanna try?" He held out a sweet towards Lovino, Lovino unconsciously scooting away some.

God dammit! Francis and Turkey were practically squishing themselves against Lovino, who was currently clutching the notepad as some sort of shield against his chest. The hand holding the pencil was firm, slightly trembling, and ready to attack if needed. Why did he decide to tag along on the only day that the newspaper club went around to interview other clubs? Blaming Lovino's usual bad luck, Lovino managed to stutter out a reply.

"D-dammit! Not so close, bastards!" He managed to slap away one of Francis's wandering hand, glowering. "F-fuck. Okay, taste testing." Lovino instantly ducked his head and managed to write out in barely illegible scribble out on the pad. "Anything else?" It was useless to say that Lovino was eager to leave as fast as possible.

Francis put on the look of thoughtfulness, scooting closer to Lovino. Lovino refused to move, already as close as he wanted to be next to the Turk bastard. "Hm? Are you sure you don't want to try at least one sweet? It's like a heavenly orgasm on your tongue." Francis held up another sweet, and Lovino shook his head. "Come, at least one?"

Turkey chuckled, hands grappling Lovino's arms to keep him in place. Lovino sent a panicked glance towards the others in the room, only to find Ludwig and Kiku trying to pull the sweet bowl away from a whiny Feliciano. None of them noticed the growing disaster behind them. Fuck them. "Say 'ah'~" The masked man cooed.

"What- Fuck no-"Panic was evident in Lovino's voice."Stop. CHIIGGII-" When Francis had grown to close, Lovino's back pressed against the Turkish man's chest, to the point of crawling over Lovino, something of the gods happened. Well, to him, it was something of a miracle. To Francis, it was probably painful.

Very painful.

From his spot on top of Lovino, he somehow ended up on the floor with grunt. Lovino felt himself yanked up out of Turkey's hold and was suddenly crushed against another chest. He suddenly knew who was holding him, who was murmuring soft coos of reassurance. Lovino shoved the person away enough for a weak glare.

"Bastard." Antonio was smiling happily, though his eyes kept on flickers to the trembling figures of Francis and Turkey every now and the and they darken. But he kept on smiling, as he returned to hugging Lovino protectively. "What are you doing here?" As vile as the words were meant to be; an undertone of relief was there.

"Ah, mi Lovi~" Antonio kept on hugging Lovino. "I missed you! I didn't see you at all ever since lunch. Isn't that sad?" Ludwig, Feliciano, and Kiku came, and Ludwig and Kiku looked over Antonio, both seemingly calculating the happy Spaniard that seemed intent on squeezing Lovino to death.

"Why _would _you be here, Spain?" Ludwig murmured. "You don't seem the type to care about gourmet foods." Feliciano quickly agreed with his German bastard, a curious look of interest flickering over his face.

"Ve~ he's right, big brother Spain. But I'm glad that you're here anyways!" Feliciano smiled. "Lovino was getting uncomfortable. I don't know why, I like getting hugs from one person, so Fratello should be extra happy getting hugs from _two_ people." Lovino glared. Seriously, did Gradpa Rome drop Feliciano on his head or something while they were away from Lovino? Because it seems very likely.

"Jerk, if that's called hugging, then I don't want to be fucking hugged again." To prove his point, he shoved Antonio away. "Now, tomato bastard, why are you here again? I thought you were bragging about going to the _siesta _club." Antonio grinned, though a light blush bloomed to his cheeks.

He laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. He had glanced down at Francis and Turkey, who were currently trying to squish themselves on the couch. China, annoyed, was now talking to Kiku in a low voice. Antonio couched and stated speaking. "Well- I was on my way to siesta club, but then I saw you, and the rest, go inside the magic club and I got worried. Why would you want to go inside the magic club? Eyebrows might've turned all of your guys into frogs, or something!" He pursed his lips. "But I'd still love you~ you'd be a cue frog, no?" Lovino scoffed.

"So you fucking followed us?"

"...Yes."

"That's fucking creepy." Ludwig only sighed, and bent down to pick up the fallen notepad and pencil. Lovino was still glaring at Antonio, who had seated himself on the other end of the couch and was watching Francis and the Turkish bastard with a smile.

"I think our time here is done." Kiku said, timidly. "Same as last time, right, Ludwig?" Ludwig nodded, scribbling a bit more notes on the paper. China had settled on cleaning up the mess of sweets that Feliciano had created. "Are you coming, Spain...?" Antonio shook his head, mouth full of sweets.

"No. I'm just going to have a little chat with Francis and his friend~ I might catch up though." His words were muffled through the sweets. Lovino was already dragging Feliciano out of the room, eager to not be in the same room as Francis and Turkey. "Ah, adios Lovino!"

"Fuck off!"

The door to the gourmet club was slammed shut, right at Kiku's heels. The four nations stood in the hallway, unsure of what to do next. "...Ve~ these club visits sure are interesting." Feliciano mused. "Don't you think, Lovino?"

"No."

"I think these clubs are highly abnormal. Lets find a least somewhat normal club this time." Ludwig said, curtly, looking over the club names in his head. "From what I remember, the swim club was somewhat normal." Feliciano instantly looked giddy.

"Ooh! Ooh! Can I interview this one? Please? Please? Por favored, Germania?" Ludwig sighed, glancing over Feliciano who was now clinging to him, and nodded. "Yay! I get to interview a club! I get to interview a club! I can't wait!" He more of jerked the notebook and pencil away from the German bastard. "As Ms. Hungary is in it too~"

Ludwig, Kiku, and Lovino were sort f abandoned as they watched the Italian dash off. Lovino scowled. How dare Feliciano leave him with his friends? He was tempted to run and catch up to Feliciano so that he could scold him. Instead, he settled for a sour look at his brother's direction, and glanced over at Kiku and Ludwig. Both looked worn. "Might as well get going, bastards." Lovino muttered. "Or Feliciano might fall into the pool and drown."

"I see no rush in things-"

A high pitched screaming was heard behind the closed doors of the gourmet club, along with additional yelling. Lovino cringed away, hearing China shout something akin to: _'Ah, you younger nations are so infuriating Wait, don't get blood on the floor-'_Kiku purses his lips, his sentence being cut off due to the racket behind the closed door.

"...On second thought, let's hurry."

* * *

_Review, Favorite, or whatever you do on stories that you read._

-BMTM


End file.
